


Promises

by LarirenShadow



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On night, Faramir makes a promise to Éowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Éowyn stood by the window, looking out to the valley below. She was restless, she had woken up and could not go back to sleep. She had wondered the halls of Emyn Arnen for a while, guided by the passages she took everyday, with the moon through the windows as the only light. She had returned to her bedroom, making sure not to wake Faramir.

The sky that night was clear, the moon a glowing orb in the sky. Éowyn heard a sound behind her and saw Faramir, with his eyes open, looking at her. She smiled. "I am sorry if I woke you." She said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, except when I awoke and found that you were gone." He said. "Come back to bed."

Éowyn smiled and walked over. She slid into bed and Faramir put his arms around her. She put her head on his chest, just able to hear his heart beating beneath her. Faramir began to play with the bottom of her hair, and Éowyn lay listening to his breathing and heart. She heard it begin to slow, and she thought that she should sleep again as well.

"Faramir." She said. Faramir grunted, still more asleep than awake. "Faramir, promise you won't leave me." Éowyn said, not knowing why she said it. She turned her head to look at Faramir, who was looking down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You know I would never leave you, though I have to go and deal with some bandits on the border in two days time." He replied.

"That is not what I meant, promise you won't leave me, I just want to hear you say it." Éowyn prompted.

Faramir shifted again, and he looked into her eyes. "I promise I won't leave you, Éowyn." He bent and kissed her brow.

Éowyn watched the darkness, while listening to Faramir's breathing and heartbeat. They began to slow and the fingers playing in her hair stopped and Éowyn knew that Faramir had fallen back asleep. Slowly she drifted back to sleep as well, feeling content at his promise.

* * *

Faramir left in the time to go to the border. Éowyn had said her farewells, and had expressed her wishes to go, but she had been persuaded to stay. She began to occupy her days with learning more about healing, as she had insisted on having a House of Healing in her new home in Emyn Arnen. She had become very good at patching simple wounds and knowing the remedies for common ailments. She was still learning, and the healers let her come and help whenever she asked. She also tried to work on her garden that she had said that she would have. Though, she wished that she had never said anything about gardens, ever. She had abandon working on it in two days time.

* * *

Éowyn sat in her study, reading a book about healing herbs. It had become apparent early on in the book that the person who had written it was only trying to make a list of them, and Éowyn was having trouble staying awake. The night before she had wondered the halls again, feeling to restless for sleep. She had wondered why, for it was not the same restless as the one before.

She tried to keep herself awake, Faramir had sent a letter telling her that he would be home within the week, for they had caught most of the bandits and were now seeing what needed to be given to the people for the problems. The letter had not been a week ago, but still Éowyn hoped that he would be early.

She finally lost her battle with sleep, though she did not even remember closing her eyes.

* * *

Amariel was sent to find her Lady. She had thought of checking the garden, but then saw the storm clouds that had been looming all day had burst into a pouring rain. Next she would try her study. She knocked on the door, and upon hearing no answer, slowly opened the door.

She saw Éowyn lying curled up on the couch, asleep with the book in her hand, though it was close to falling.

"My lady." She called. Éowyn stirred a little, but she did not wake. Amariel gently shock Éowyn and called again. "My lady, please wake up, the men have returned."

Éowyn woke with a start. The book fell from her hands as she sat up. She looked at Amariel and then got to her feet. "We should prepare a meal for them, they will want something warm." She was heading for the door.

"My lady, I will go tell the kitchen to prepare a meal, but the healers wanted you. There are many that are injured."

Éowyn picked up her skirts and began to run to the House of Healing. She got there to see some of the soldiers being brought it. It did not seem like a lot of them to her, though she knew that it was many to others.

Saerwen, the main healer set Éowyn to patch minor wounds on the less injured, changing the quick field dressings for ones that were clean with herbs in them to help prevent infections.

Saerwen had done this on purpose, hoping to get one of the last injured in before Éowyn saw. She had finished tending to him, and hoped that he would get better. Now she had to tell Éowyn.

Saerwen approached Éowyn after she had finished tending to one of the soldiers. "My lady, there is something you must see." She said. Éowyn took a rag and cleaned her hands while she followed her, wondering what she needed to see. Saerwen took her to the door to the chamber that had been put there for the Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen. Beregond stood by it and looked at her, his eyes wary and tired.

"Lady Éowyn, we thought that we had caught all of them, and the others had fled. But they attacked, and Lord Faramir was caught in the side and fell." He trailed off and opened the door.

Faramir lay on the bed, looking pale and had a bandage around his head with his eyes closed.

Éowyn stood where she was, not wanting to believe what she saw. Beregond began to explain. "We thought we had them all, my lady. It seems we did not. We were taken by surprise. They ambushed us." He paused. "Lord Faramir took a blade in the side, the blow knocked him off his horse. He hit his head on a rock when he fell."

The words sounded distant to Éowyn. When Beregond finished, the silence rang in her ears. The healer saw Éowyn's face, and her reactions to the words.

"We will leave you here, my lady." Saerwen said. She began to leave and moved Beregond out as well.

Éowyn stood where she was, in shock. She could not be seeing what she saw; it was not possible. Slowly she moved to the bed, wanting to see for herself if he was breathing. To touch him to see if this whole thing was real.

She instead lay down beside him. She put her head over his heart, careful not to go near his right side with his bandage. She listened to the slow steady rhythm and began to cry. She could feel his breathing was slower than usual. Tears filled her eyes, and slowly fell from her eyes.

"You promised..."She spoke softly, "you promised you wouldn't leave me...you..."She trailed off. "Faramir...you promised...Faramir..."

Faramir heard his name, but it sounded very far away. He listened, but did not want to be able to hear the voice. The louder it got, the more his body hurt. He wanted to go back to the blissful state he had been in, but he could hear the voice louder. _Éowyn_ he thought. She was calling him. He concentrated on her voice, wanting to be closer to her. His head was spinning and his body ached, but he wanted to be closer to her.

He groaned and Éowyn heard him. Faramir had heard what she had said. "Éowyn," He said softly. Éowyn looked up to his face.

Faramir struggled to pry his eyes open, slowly he did. "I did promise, and I won't leave you." He smiled at her.

"I know." Éowyn said. "I know."


End file.
